06196
}} is the 6198th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 27 March, 2012. Written by STEPHEN BENNETT Directed by BRETT FALLIS Plot Part 1 Sandy and Gabby are painting eggs in the living room of Mulberry Cottage. Ashley is getting ready to go out and moans they should be doing it in the kitchen if anything. Sandy tells him not to go out if he's worried about egg-related disasters occurring in his absence. Ashley warns him not to try to do anything more than get himself a biscuit while he's out visiting a sick parishioner. Ashley heads out, leaving Sandy and Gabby alone to paint their eggs in peace. Gabby says her father is always in a bad mood and they're both relieved he's gone. Paddy is trying to convince Chas to take a Jack Russell puppy off his hands as they chat on Main Street. He teases her about killing the puppies and they have a laugh when they see Aaron coming out of Café Main Street, with a face like thunder. They are thrown when Aaron tells them he's not going to France with Ed. At the café, Ali clears Sean's plate and Ruby's miffed after asking about the divorce again. Sean blames Ruby for not helping him with his history project like she promised. Alan offers to help an unenthusiastic Sean with his war project. Ali apologises to Alan and leaves the café with Sean. Back at Mulberry, Sandy's telling Gabby about Faberge as he washes paintbrushes in the sink. Gabby asks why Ashley's always in a bad mood and he explains that not everybody can be as happy as them. They leave the kitchen to paint more eggs, but Sandy leaves the tap running by mistake. Chas comes across Aaron staring at the wrecked garage. She asks him about France and is worried when Aaron tells her it's because of Adam. She tries to talk sense into him, asking what's wrong with him being happy for once. He insists he can't leave his best mate in a mess. Chas tells him that she's not wanted him to go because she's been selfish and because she'll miss him, but that Adam is a big lad. She says it's not Aaron's fault that Adam's going through a rough patch and that Adam wouldn't want him giving everything up for him. He stalks off and there's no sign she's got through to him. Sandy gets the top off some green paint for Gabby as she realises that he's left the tap on in the kitchen. They rush in to see the mess he's created - the floor is sodden. Sandy is downhearted as he says it proves that Ashley was right about him being irresponsible. In the Woolpack, Debbie and Chas talk about the fire. Debbie thanks Adam for pulling Cain out by buying a drink. He tries to refuse, his guilt growing. Lisa comes into the pub asking for a word with Chas. She asks him not to serve Zak and Chas jokes that she'll be bankrupt if she does that. A fraught Lisa asks for a private word in the backroom. As they go through, Debbie tries again to buy Adam a drink but he refuses again and goes to leave. Cain and Aaron enter and Cain tries to wind Adam up, but Aaron tells him to leave him alone. Adam leaves and Cain tells Aaron to get Moira off his back and he might leave them alone. Aaron goes after Adam, but Ed comes in and asks to talk. Aaron is preoccupied with Adam and says if he wants to speak to him he'll have to follow him. Debbie's on the phone to a customer, having to turn business away. Outside the pub, Aaron's walking after Adam, trying to make him stop and calm down, while Ed follows him, trying to talk to him about France. Aaron stops them both and asks for one argument at a time. Ed tells him he'll come back later and tell him what a prat he is. Aaron insists he won't change his mind and leads Adam away from a disappointed Ed. Adam asks what he's talking about and Aaron tells him not to worry about it. Adam tells him that he shouldn't give anything up for him as he's a loser that can't even start a fire properly. Aaron says he shouldn't push him away at the moment because he's the only thing protecting him from Cain's wrath. Sandy tries to clean the mess up, whilst telling Gabby navy stories. Laurel arrives home and is frustrated when she sees the mess. Ashley returns home to find a fraught Laurel mopping up. She tells him he shouldn't have left him on his own with an ill Gabby and he's bemused that she's blaming him. She goes to get cleaning products, leaving Sandy fearful of Ashley. Gabby apologises, upset everybody is so angry. Sandy jokes that Ashley should take him to Paddy and get him put down. Ashley says it's occurred to him many times before. Part 2 Outside the pub, Aaron tells Cain to back off from Adam. Cain is incredulous that Aaron wants him to play nice with a man who tried to turn him into an oven chip. Aaron threatens to grass him up to the police for lying to them. Cain says he doesn't get why he's scrubbing everything with Ed to run around after Adam. Aaron says it's not necessarily such a once in a lifetime opportunity as everyone is saying. Cain remarks that Aaron doth protest too much. He asks if Adam has something on Aaron. Ashley pushes Sandy when he makes a grab for the mop, and Sandy slips, hurting his wrist. He is gutted to realise that Gabby has seen. In the Woolpack backroom, Lisa has told Chas her worries and she agrees to stop serving Zak alcohol for the time being, seeing how seriously worried she is. She says she'll bar him if it stops him going the same way as Shadrach. She jokes she should take his shoes so he doesn't wander off, but Lisa tells her she's past joking about it. Ashley struggles to hide his shame and anger but insists to Gabby that Sandy's fall was an accident. He asks to see Sandy's arm but Sandy doesn't want him to touch him. Laurel returns and Gabby tells her Sandy's hurt his arm. Ashley quickly tells her it was an accident and that he's going to go upstairs for a nap. Ruby's skiving work to see Ali and tells her she'll finish early and sort the kids' tea out. Ali knows it's about the divorce. Ali tells Ruby she'll get onto Dan about the divorce and knows she'll have to convince him it's what she wants. Laurel's cleaned the floor and Ashley is still griping about his dad, who has gone upstairs for a rest. Laurel leaves the kitchen with a hot drink and Ashley takes the opportunity to convince Gabby that Sandy tripped. He makes her repeat back to him that if anyone asks about Sandy falling - it was an accident. In the café, Paddy tries to talk sense into Aaron. He says he quite likes his boring life, but Aaron doesn't. He tells him that him leaving might be good for both him and Adam. He also warns him against using Adam as an excuse because he doesn't think Ed's right. Aaron's adamant he's staying for his friend and that he'll leave when he wants. Paddy says he's heard that from many people and they're all still in the village. In Sandy's bedroom, Laurel is making him comfortable. She jokes that she'll stay at work next time. He jokes about being old. Laurel heads back out to work after warning Ashley to watch his temper and be nice to his dad as he's shaken up. Once she's gone, Sandy tells Ashley to apologise and leave. But Ashley refuses to take responsibility and says he slipped. Ashley's cold with Sandy, telling him that Gabby will say it's an accident. He leaves Sandy upset, and feels ashamed and anguished. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday